Data transmitted using a portable Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) tag may be used to uniquely identify an object, its location, or its characteristics, for instance, its color, shape, size, etc. An object containing an RFID tag can be used to identify or locate an individual associated with the object. Currently, there is no standardized means to indicate how information contained in an RFID tag should be protected during proper use. As such, there is a need for indicating a level of protection to be afforded the information contained in an RFID tag associated with a physical object in possession of an individual, to effectively specify the intended and proper use and handling of the information contained in the RFID tag without compromising the privacy of the individual.